Hogotsu Sezoku
|name = Hogotsu Sezoku |kanji = 保護つ・せぞく |romaji = Sezoku Hogotsu |race = Human |birthdate = August 29th, X771 |age = 17(Pre-Timeskip) 24(Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 166 cm(Pre-Timeskip) 186 cm(Post-Timeskip) |weight = 50.9 kg(Pre-Timeskip) 67.5 kg(Post-Timeskip) |eye color = Blue |hair color= White |blood type = O |affiliation = Himself Seekers |previous affiliation = Children of the Night |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Thief |previous team = Children of The Night |partner = Tsuyo Ryokō Kogū Hirokai Kiso Nezashi |previous partner = Genki-ko Denreisha Karasu Nisetomi Tentoki Jitsuzon |status = Acrive |relatives = Unknown Mother Unknown Father |magic = Lightning Magic Imperial Embodiment |alias = Electric Thief (電空巣, Denkūsu) Unstoppable Lightning Spirit (止め雷霊, Tome Rairyō) |team = Seekers |color = Grey |text = White |image gallery = yes |counterpart = Hogotsu Oshoku (Edolas Counterpart)}} Hogotsu Sezoku (保護つ・せぞく, Sezoku Hogotsu; One Who Protects The Common People) is an orphan, who was dropped of outside the home of an rich family in the town of Divitiis Bona, as a baby. However rather than take him in, the owners simply left out in the cold rain. Luckily for Hogotsu, a passing homeless person saw the event and took him back to the Safe Haven, a hidden refugee for the poor and orphaned alike. Hogotsu was raised their for most of his life, struggling to survive but never complaining until one day heard of a rumor going around that aristocrats had managed round up some orphans and were going to use them as entertainment in a battle royal. Hogotsu proved his courage and managed to sneak in and rescue the captured orphans, escaping into the night. Months later, during a food shortage, the orphans suggested that Hogotsu go and steal form the aristocrats for money to get food or similar. While being hesitant at first, he later decided to go and do so, not wanting to let his siblings-in-hardship suffer. He stole food and other valuables for a month, and even discovered his magic, Lighting Magic. This earned him the nickname, the Electric Thief (電空巣, Denkūsu) due to his use of lightning and skill stealing from aristocrats. He later formed a group called the Children of the Night, and became their leader. But during their biggest heist, one of their member, Karasu, betrayed them and was involved with the death of another member, Tentoki. Hogotsu eventually left Divitiis Bona. He now travel the world along side with new team that he has joined called Seekers. He is also hoping to find the whereabouts of Karasu. He is now known as the ' Unstoppable Lightning Spirit '(止め雷霊, Tome Rairyō) due to his speed and skill in Lightning Magic. Hogotsu is also the Deuteragonist in the series, Fairy Tail: Seekers. Appearance Even though Hogotsu is an orphan, he appears to look rather well for one living off the streets. This is most likely due to his line of work before he left his city. He takes the appearance of a youthful looking teenager with a cheerful face, although he is sometimes mistaken as a child at times due to how young he looks. He possess a light pale skin completion, that is mostly due to not going out doors as much and staying in the shadow because of his line of work, being thieving. His physique is lean, mostly due to Hogotsu preferring to specialize in speed. However despite his lean body structure, Hogotsu does possess a good amount of muscle, showing that he has some strength within him. He also seems to have multiple scars running along his arms and back, mostly due to times he has almost been caught or other injuries from similar games. Hogotsu also seems rather lacking in the height department in comparison to most of his companions, especially one his age, as he stands at 166 cm, making him 5 feet and 6 inches. He has shown to have a huge dislike for this as he does not like being mocked about his height, even though he is often reassured that he still hasn't finished growing. His hair is an interesting factor, as it usually draws attention towards due to it's unusually color, being a rather peculiar white. Hogotsu's hair is often styled in a shaggy, unkept manner, with a few bangs hanging above his eyes as it stops at the back of his neck. Hogotsu does not find the color of his hair strange in anyway, as he states it makes him more unique. His eyes are large in size, giving him an innocent look of sort, which he use as a means to get free stuff or make it easier to pull off pranks. The color of his eyes are a crystal blue, making the innocent look even more believable. However his eye will quickly sharpen when he is often thinking on thing or is preferring to get serious turning that innocent look into something that is ready to hurt another. Another peculiar feature about Hogotsu has a tattoo on his left hand, which is the symbol of his original team, Children of the Night. When it comes to clothes, Hogotsu will wear various types of outfits. He will usually wear clothes that have dark colors, mostly the color black or dark blue. He will also mix in light color as a way to even it out. When he was younger, Hogotsu would often wear an old tattered dark purple tank top, often covered in dirt and such. This often revealed his arms, which were covered in scars and bruises. He had on a pair of leather fingerless gloves which he had found one day. He also had a pair of light brown pants, in similar condition as his shirt, being tattered and a pair of brown shoes, although they were rather old and in poor condition. He later would wear a red scarf, which was way too big for his small stature, as he took up the mantle of being a thief for the first time. Later, as he continued to bring in more money, Hogotsu updated his outfit, making it more stealth-like. He would wear a dark blue T-shirt which was slightly lose on his body, possible so it does not restrict his movements. Interestingly, the shirt has white stripes running along the middle of the sleeves, as well as leather straps around his back and chest, their purpose remaining unknown. He also has a pair of shorts, the same color as his shirt, a dark blue. He finishes this outfit with a pair of dark blue sandals. Upon leaving Divitiis Bona, Hogotsu was dressed in a rather dark outfit. He wore a black hoodie, that had rather short sleeves, despite the fact it was raining. He had, underneath that, purple T-shirt, which had a strange graphic design on it; appearing to be a tiger. He also wore a pair of black pants, that appear to be similar to sweatpants due to how baggy they are, and will finish the outfit with a pair of black boots. After joining up with Tsuyo and Kogū, Hogotsu underwent another outfit change. He began start wearing a blue turtleneck, which was underneath a lavender T-shirt. He also had on a pair of what appeared to be light grey shorts that stop just above his knees. He finishes this outfit with a pair of strange looking shoes, that are colored a light purple and dark purple. Personality Growing up as a kid, Hogotsu was rather unaware of the kindness that the world could show. Often having to survive off the streets, he was subjected to the cruelness that mankind can offer when they are at the highest point in their lives. This at times led to him hating against people of great wealth as from what he had seen they were all the same, cruel and willing to dispose of that which they will deem unclean to them. History Hogotsu Sezoku was born to unknown parnets that placed him in the city know as Divitiis Bona when he was just a baby. He was left outside the estate of a rich family in hopes of a better life or perhaps another reason. Either way it did not go as expected as instead of taking him in, the people of the estate simply left him outside, in the cold unforgiving rain to die. Fortunately for Hogotsu, an old passing homeless man, who was searching for food, happened to see the event and picked him up, taking back to the Safe Haven, a hidden refugee for the poor and orphaned alike. Hogotsu was raised there for most of his life. While he did struggling to survive, like all around him, he managed to pull through not giving up. He lived a rather rough but easygoing life until a certain event happened when he was 13 that changed his world. Apparently there had been rumors going around that the Keepers had managed to capture some orphans and poor people and were planning on using them in some sort of underground colosseum where they would have them fight against various types of beast. Upon hearing this, Hogotsu started to rally up his fellow orphans and those alike to help him find those missing. However, none of them seemed to have the courage and Hogotsu left by himself, stating he would save them all. Donning an old red tattered scarf to his normal outfit, Hogotsu set out and managed to find them, after beating it out of a rather weak and new member to the Keeper Organization. He found out there was a secret entrance that was inside a exclusive house, but was guarded by a team of Keepers. He managed to distract them by using nearby aristocrats and hanging them from lamppost using old rope he found in an alleyway. After sneaking his way, he managed to find the all the taken people, unconsciously using his Lightning Magic for the time to break them out of their cells. After getting everyone out, they all managed to leave with some difficulty. After this, Hogotsu went back to his normal life style after being praised and celebrating for nearly a week. However months later, a food shortage had occurred. They had been running low on on food, they were a slowly starving and would surely die if they did not get a steady income of food. One of the orphans, who remained unknown to this very day, suggested that Hogotsu could go out and steal food or money from the aristocrats. At first, Hogotsu was hesitant to do it. He was not sure on what he what to do, either give into the pressure and go and steal form the aristocrats or not and risk seeing his family in all but blood die out. He choose to go and steal, not wanting to let his siblings-in-hardship suffer. He took up his scarf and set out into the night. He managed stole from thought that proved their vile nature and feed everyone. Eventually, Hogotsu created a team called the Children of the Night, with him as their leader. They plowed throughout the night, stealing from the corrupt and wicked. Years later, at the age of 16, Hogotsu and his team were planning their biggest heist yet. They were to break into the mansion of Zaiaku Lucrum, the current leader of Divitiis Bona, and steal all of his riches during his party, which was to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the founding of the city. They had been planing this for nearly three months and it was full-proof. Nothing could possibly go wrong. That is, if you don't have any traitors among your ranks. It turned out that Karasu, the tactician of the group, had sold out Tentoki to the Keepers for a form of revenge. Hogotsu dashed towards Tentoki's location, which he was able to find due to seeing a large explosion. He meet up with Genki-ko along the way and they head to head to Tentoki, only to find that they were too late. Tentoki had been stabbed in multiple vital areas and he himself said that he doubted that he would survive, even if they did find a person that would give him medical attention. Karasu came from out of the shadows, stating that he finally took care of his biggest problem. Hogotsu,in shock, could say nothing while Karasu mocked them, stating that they were all easy to fool and he should have done this sooner. He then left, striking a final blow to them by saying the group's old motto. Hogotsu and Genki-ko left, after Tentoki yelled at them to go as more Keepers operatives were coming to their location. After a week of going into depression, Hogotsu finally kicked himself into gear and left Divitiis Bona, leaving Genki-ko in charge of taking care of all who need help. He went out into the world, hunting Karasu. Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to never actually learning use a weapon of any sorts, Hogotsu mostly learned to fight using his hands and feet, employing deadly punches and jabs along with kicks. Even though everything that he knows is actually self-taught, he is surprisingly proficient in hand to hand combat, as he is able to hold his own against skilled fighters. His generally fighting style revolves around freestyle and improvising. He uses everything to his advantage, even if it is considered dishonorable to most people. This style also allow him to chain together spells as well if he wants to. While fighting under this style, he tends to use his legs to deliver blows to his enemies, making quick strike. He generally uses this style when he know that he is going to fight for a long period of time. He will also mainly focused on dodging. He is able to move very fast, using his reflexes to duck and weave through his opponent's attacks. He is then able to send quick but strong jabs to bring his opponent down. He generally uses this style when he wants to end a battle in a fast manner. *'Hazanshū' (覇山蹴, Supreme Mountain Kick): An aerial attack that can shatter all that stand in it's way. Hogotsu will jump high into the air, often using a piece of the terrain to help kick himself into the air. Once he is in the air, he will force his body to start to rotate in a horizontal manner, holding both of his legs out as he falls due to the force of gravity. Once he is close enough to his chosen target, he will time it so that his already stretched out legs will hit the target. The leg that hits the opponent will have such momentum that it can cause a fracture in the earth. *'Dekyoken' (出虚拳, Rising Vacuum Fist): Hogotsu rotates his body and preforms a uppercut, actually is able to rotate the wind around him on the ground, causing a funnel of wind to form. The funnel moves over the ground, pushed by the winds that first formed it. The funnel picks up materials such as dust or snow as it moves over the ground, thus becoming visible. This funnel is able to hit the opponent with razor sharp winds, as well as sending them into the air. Hogotsu developed this after fighting a Phoenix Slayer who pointed out his flaws in using only Lightning Magic and decide to create this as a means to add some diverse to his fighting style. Physical Attributes Remarkable Strength: Despite what many would think regarding Hogotsu and his small stature, he possess strength beyond what people would expect. Hogotsu's strength is one of the key factors to both his profession and fighting style. He utilize his strength in his thieving in multiple ways; he can carry multiple items of great weight without causing any strain on his body, something that would leave any normal person crushed. He can also use his strength to break down metal door, knocking them down with a well paced kick, and is even shatter handcuffs, simply pulling them apart forcing them to snap as though they are simple toys. When simply using his hands, Hogotsu is able to catch and stop weapons, not moving due to the force; showing that he is stronger. He has even caught been shown to catch a large battle hammer without as much as a grunt. When employed into his fighting style, Hogotsu becomes a force to be reckoned with. He can unleash incredible force when he is using fists, unleashing shockwaves behind his pushes. However, Hogotsu's true strength is stored within his legs. The strength of his legs is something that could be considered monstrous; making even the strength of his punches pale in comparison. He is able to deal devastating kicks, which are able to destroy boulders and cause small craters to form from the force. He can even use his impressive leg strength to preform great jumps and leaps, being able to clear gaps and catch up with his opponent that fly through the sky. Impressive Speed: Regarding in speed, Hogotsu is best known for his tremendous speed. By using his incredible strength, Hogotsu is able to move at remarkable speeds, closing gaps between him and his opponents within seconds and has been said to be disappearing and reappearing around the battlefield. Hogotsu's speed is further enhanced by his agility, as he can maneuver around his opponents; confusing them until he can strike when they allow an opening to appear. This is something that Hogotsu can use when faced with multiple opponents, as he can simply maneuver his way around the field, taking out each of his opponents quickly or when up against slower opponents, as he can move at such speeds, that he renders them confused and can then unleash a devastating strike. The speed of his attacks are best described as "a blur of endless power". Hogotsu is able to unleash ten kicks in quick succession, dealing damage to the same area, adding extra damage to the area. Hogotsu can also use his speed in coherence with his strength; allowing for shocking results to be brought out. Hogotsu can use his speed to further enhance the power behind his punches and kicks; using momentum to help build up, he can further increase his already mind-blowing attacks and unleash powerful kicks and punches. He can also use his momentum to add more of a boost to his jumping ability, allowing him to add more distant to his jumps. *'Phenomenal Reflexes': *'Mueishō' (無影翔, Shadowless Flight): Assorted Attributes High Perception: Hogotsu is able notice certain thing that a normal person would probably over. He developed this skill during his time as a thief, seeing as he had to always be aware and take in his surroundings to be able to escape, if need. Master Thief: '''Due to his previous career, he managed to acquire several different skills. He is very proficient in hiding and spying, as he is able to sneak past several guard without alerting them of his presence. He is also skilled in pickpocketing and unlocking doors. Hogotsu has shown that he is skilled in parkour, due to his time as a thief. He is able to easily climb and maneuver over obstacles. He can use this to escape in urban areas to move along the rooftops to lose pursers. Magical Abilities Lightning Magic '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): An Elemental type of Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic seem capable of also generating their elements from locations away from them, be it from the ground or the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells said to be capable of completely pulverizing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced when it’s used, lightning can also serve the purpose of momentarily blinding opponents. Much like other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to turn their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user are able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added vantage of traveling around at very high speed and attacking everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like a real lightning. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. Hogotsu initially used this magic when he first saved his fellow orphans from the deadly colosseum. He later began to learn how to control this and has become highly proficient in this magic, as he uses it in multiple ways. He will generally use his own magical power to harden his lightning to increase the power of his spell. This also allows that the lightning to physically touch his opponent, allowing him to deal additional damage to his enemies. *'Hōden' (放電 lit. Electric Discharge): *'Rentō Raikōdan' (連濤雷光弾, Connect Wave Thunder Ray Bullet): *'Gōten Kumoma' (轟天雲間, Roaring Sky Rift Between Clouds): *'Gouraiken' (剛雷剣, Hardness Thunder Sword): A rather unique spell that Hogotsu has developed. Hogotsu will shift into a stance that has his legs straight while using his right palm as a base for the left fist to go over. He will then began to charge lightning into his hand, building it up before he will slowly move his left fist back, molding the lighting to take the shape of a sword. This sword is rather thin yet long, resembling that of an saber, and works perfectly for Hogotsu. What makes this sword unique is the fact that it is able to absorb Eternano around it to strengthen it's power. This makes this extremely effective against Magical Barriers. Hogotsu is also able to change the size of the sword, being able to shift it to a large broadsword. Imperial Embodiment Imperial Embodiment (国実施 Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment enhances a person's certian attributes to newfound level by empowering themselves with their magic. The attributes that are inceased depends on what type of magic a person is using for. For example, If a person were to use Earth Magic to become empowered by, then they would most likely gain improved durability and strength. It will also can the appearance depending on what form they are using, an example would be a fist form would revolve around a minor shift of body, hair, or eyes with a possible aura. However, This power-up does take a lot of magic to use and requires an understanding of a person's magic in order to use it. If an inexperienced Mage were to use this, it is possible they could overload their body due to understanding how to use it. Due to his choice of magic he infuses himself with, His Imperial Embodiment is known as Imperial Lightning Mode (天雷体, Tenraitai) due to him infusing himself with lightning to improve his speed and reflexes while also increasing the power of his spells. Hogotsu is able and has mastered most of his Imperial Embodiment Forms, stating the only one that he has trouble with being Ultimate Form. This is due to the damage that he receives for being insaid form for too long and has not found a way around this. *'Initial Form: Classical Thunder Child' (初期体•児雷也, Shokitai: Jiraiya): By filtering Lightning Magic throughout his body, Hogotsu is able to empower himself with the element of lightning and is able to achieve the first form of Imperial Embodiment. To activate this form, Hogotsu will send lighting throughout his nevous system, stimulating it to point that to will began to have a reaction on his body. His hair will be spikier due to the electricity. He will began to have wisps of electrical energy to escape out of his skin. This form allows Hogotsu to manipulate lightning in new ways that were previously unavailable to him. He is also noticeably much faster, being able to go beyond his normal speed and surpass his opponents. *'Strengthened Form: Divine Lightning Spirit' (強化体•神雷精, Kyōkatai: Shinraisei): By thinning out the magical energy being imbued within his body even further—Hogotsu causes an even stronger reaction than before; with him and his magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the his body sans the heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. In this form, Hogotsu undergoes a massive transformation. His hair turns into pure lightning, giving off the appearance that he is a lightning spirit, and his aura becomes larger, cover noticeably around his arms and legs. *'Ultimate Form: Heavenly Body of He With The Ability to Help By All Means' (究極体•天体の須佐能乎, Kyūkyokutai: Tentai no Susanoo): The strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctually in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. When entering this form, Hogotsu becomes completely wrapped in lightning, giving him the look of a being made of lightning. **'Monstrous Magical Aura:' While in this form, Hogotsu's magical aura becomes extremely enormous. It is noticeable and considered untamable. Hogotsu's magical aura is said to be like a raging storm that is slowly spreading out and is ready to wreak havoc on those that are idiotic enough. When conjuring his magical aura, it takes the form of a Raijin (雷神, Thunder God), a colossal being of pure lighting that looks as though it will reign judgement upon those that dare oppose it's rule in any day possible. Relationships Quotes Trivia *His normal theme is Simple and Clean(Rock Remix) by Hikaru Utada(Rising Sun) and his battle theme is **His theme when he is using any of the Imperial Lightning Modes is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring **His theme when he is using the Lacrima or "Lacrima-pocessed" is Dialysis by It's Alive Behind the Scene *Hogotsu's Pre-Timeskip appearance is based off of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter and His Post-Time Skip appearance is Riku from Kingdom Hearts. *Originally, Hogotsu had High Speed Magic, but then the Author realized that having a form that boost your speed is pretty pointless when you have high speed magic, so he scraped it. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Thief Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Participant at Galley